herofandomcom-20200223-history
Asuna (Sword Art Online)
Asuna is a heroine and the partner of Kirito in the Sword Art Online series. She is the sub-leader of the «Knights of the Blood» guild in «Sword Art Online». Her real name is Asuna Yuuki, and she is the daughter of the former CEO of RECTO Progress Inc. Appearance Reality/Sword Art Online Avatar She has long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. In the early levels of SAO, she wears a dark red leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate and leather pants with boots up to the knees as well as a hooded cape. After joining the «Knights of the Blood», she wears a red and white uniform that all KoB members wear and wields a rapier made by Lisbeth, called the «Lambent Light». ALfheim Online Avatar Her original avatar in ALfheim, was as Fairy Queen, Titania. She wore a white outfit, with a white long skirt, tube top showing her belly, along with a red ribbon that goes around the top part of her top that comes together to make a bow. She goes barefoot, and wears a white strip around her ankles. After being rescued by Kirito and returning to the game, she creates a new avatar, which is an Undine. She has light blue hair with an appearance that otherwise slightly differs from her SAO avatar. Her class is a healer, later known as «Berserk Healer» due to the fact that she enjoys fighting in the front line with her rapier occasionally, despite her role as a healer. Her Undine avatar is from her main account that was transferred from SAO. She also made a new account and trained a new character from scratch: the Sylph «Erika». The reason she created a new character was extremely simple: Sometimes she wanted to change her appearance too. «Erika» specialized in melee and had most of its ability points devoted to dagger skills, so it was more suited for duels than Asuna which was a half healer. Personality Asuna originally didn't care about dying in the game, before meeting Kirito. That meeting drastically changed Asuna's personality and outlook on life. She soon takes most things Kirito says to heart and looks to him for help, using him as somewhat of a lifeline. She acts as a tsundere towards him for most of Volume 1, even when married. Asuna is a kind and helpful young woman, who is similar to Kirito, cannot abandon another in trouble. She takes the game very seriously and is very focused on clearing it, before Kirito tells her to enjoy SAO a bit. Asuna is also somewhat proud and is not afraid to get physical with those that challenge her authority or brag about her abilities such as cooking. She even challenged Kirito to a duel after an argument over how to handle a Floor Boss. She isn't afraid to act out on her own and will take matters in her own hands from time to time. Asuna, once again similar to Kirito, is someone who can be controlled by her emotions many times. This is best shown in moments with Kirito where she jumped in front of an attack meant for him by Heathcliff and appeared to be killed. She also can't handle the deaths of others well and will lose control, attacking The Gleam Eyes after seeing the Liberation Army players get slaughtered. In ALO, after being saved by Kirito, Asuna's personality hasn't changed a bit except she's not as proud as she was in SAO. Her personality begins to develop further after meeting Yuuki. Seeing how, despite knowing she will die, Yui can still move forward, Asuna takes after her and resolves after her new friend's death to keep moving forward. She is also either dense to the fact that other girls having feelings for Kirito, or she knows that Kirito is only in love with her, and so it doesn't bother her. Gallery !8be66b4094db4d686cb965a3d8ba1381844373 full.jpg|Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Appearance !Asuna ln.jpg It6itled.jpg Sample 69c39051febd3b8f381101da1c4a9a21.jpg Sword art online render by bloomsama-d7gtzsr.jpg Sword002 sao 12 cs1w1 720x539.jpg SwordAsuna ACD 1.jpg SwordAsuna ln.jpg Why by echodpersona-d80gpcr.jpg XPB Caliber MR Asuna einzeln.jpg Asuna SAO.png yzzzzz asuna.jpg|Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax In-game Appearance z (3).gif Z (2).gif z (273).jpg Asuna.jpg Asuna_SAO (1).png SAOEE_1_6.jpg Trivia *Asuna placed second in the Top 10 Female Characters in the Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! 2012 and 2013 awards. She placed sixth back in 2011. *Asuna is one of the two known players using their real name as an In Game Name (IGN), the other being Yuuki. *Included in the first Blu-ray/DVD package, is a character song CD sang by Asuna (Tomatsu Haruka), titled "Independent Destiny". This is the 1st Character Song available for this series. *In the original "web-novel", Asuna did not hesitate to kill Kuradeel, when he began to beg for his life, and in-fact stabbed through him. This was changed in the Light Novel, Anime and Manga, so that it was Kirito who killed him, after Kuradeel attacks Asuna for her hesitation. *The Anime depicts Asuna and Kirito having met at the Meeting in «Tolbana», rather than in the dungeons, where Kirito informs Asuna about the meeting. Given this, the battle was on the very next day after the meeting, instead of 2 days after. This means that Kirito never showed Asuna his house, nor offered her the bath, as in the Light Novel. *In the anime, after the boss battle on the 1st floor, Asuna runs up to Kirito while he is still climbing the stairs, but in the LN, she actually caught up to him while he was sitting idly on the second floor. *The design of her KoB uniform in SAO was actually chosen by other members, who kept it a secret from her until it was ready. When she first saw her KoB uniform, she rejected it, saying that she couldn't wear something like it. But after Daizen told her with tears in his eyes that the price of even a single set of the uniform was colossal, she reluctantly agreed to wear it. *Asuna gets freaked out by astral-type monsters and had used numerous excuses to avoid clearing Labyrinths on horror-theme Aincrad floors. Merchandise 16d5678def2116106fa089f1bcfa3179.jpg griffon_asuna02.jpg griffon_asuna012.jpg 4a9de4a40bf9faff9039052b04e5c955.jpg dengeki_asuna012.jpg volks_dd_asuna01.jpg 045a308b2f5f9cfa27c0e5890129c70b.jpg eaf38df8ca4ce930ff4cdf104fb5ea78.jpg 169792.jpg 46549ff6ec53a5fa906f13662d8e617a.jpg hIE1406175236.jpeg 2baf75904046ecaac086f222e7eafd7e.jpg b93b8e2f9453b1589d3e642eb746cabe.jpg griffon_asuna01.jpg 194625.jpg abab6480faecba00233d3539d2be9cca.jpg azone_pureneemo_asuna02.jpg 57a19141e89cb7afba4d4406ed2d1d4f.jpg 3d8f8e86f6a73153581c71a540fdd989.jpg dengeki_asuna03.jpg griffon_asuna01 (1).jpg griffon_asuna013.jpg 83a35ed1ba5ef7785986748e8d5e7ab3.jpg Asuna 01.jpg 2ac10797eb67a62041e228b9e52cc835.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroines Category:Damsel in distress Category:In love heroes Category:Fairies Category:Monarchs Category:Married Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Knifemen Category:Hooded Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Sidekick Category:Namco Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Leaders Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Rich Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Successful Heroes Category:Living Heroes